What Lemurs Don't Taste Of
by DraconisNight130
Summary: Naruto and Kiba head out to a bar and get drunk. You can tell where it goes from there, can't you? Rated M for strong language and mentions of sexual situations and alcohol. This is slash.


**What Lemurs Don't Taste Of**

**F- Okay, I didn't want to ask, but what's up with the title of this fic?**

**DN- Search me, Mr. Plot-Bunny comes up with all the titles**

**F- Well what is he doing right now?**

**DN- LSD.**

**F- Not what I was asking, but expected. Anyway, Draconis does not own Naruto, nor any of the characters or places mentioned in this fanfiction, not even the club, that was my idea**

**DN- Quiet, Frenchie. And begin!**

"Look Kiba, I really don't think this is a good idea. You remember last time don't you?" A short blond man gasped. He had a young face, with sky blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was dressed rather provocatively, courtesy of his friends Sakura and Ino, in a ripped fishnet shirt under a red leather vest and black denim jeans that fit like a second skin, showing off his, in many people's opinion (meaning Kiba's), well sculpted ass. His friend Kiba gripped his wrist tighter and forged onwards through the crowd entering the club. Kiba had abandoned his usual jacket in favor of a partially buttoned black dress shirt and ripped jeans. His shaggy brown hair hung across his face giving an alluring feral look, which was accentuated by the bright red fang tattoos covering his cheeks. The Inuzuka's black eyes shone with a mischievous excitement, which sent jolts down Naruto's spine.

The exterior of the club was nothing special. All any civilian would see was just an old, abandoned warehouse with graffiti above the entrance. It was the inside that made it such a hotspot for ninja, making it live up to it's name of Henge, or transformation. It was dim inside with hypnotic lights flashing through the crush of people dancing, flirting or just getting piss drunk. The reverberating bass of club music shook the floor, adding to the heavy atmosphere.

"You're exaggerating, Naruto! It wasn't that bad!" The blond gave him a disbelieving look.

"Kiba," He enunciated slowly, as if speaking to a child. "The last time we got drunk together you wound up in Takigakure and I wound up in jail. And neither of us could work out where the hell our pants had gone!" The dog-obsessed chuunin paled in remembrance. Then he smiled and shrugged like Naruto had just made a comment upon what he had for breakfast this morning.

Which is how everyone's favorite blond knucklehead could now be found slumped across the granite bar with a saucer of sake in one hand and some random person's ass in the other. Naruto had soon lost track of exactly what he was doing or how much he'd had to drink. All he could remember at this point was that he must not do anything his Inner Naru told him to. Which happened to include jumping Kiba's bones, because that would definitely be taken the wrong way. His brunette friend had wandered of somewhere to dance and Naruto, if he'd had his wits about him, might have noticed Kiba periodically edging towards him and chickening out at the last moment.

From there on everything was a blur to Naruto. He only came to after the bartender kicked him out, with the blond sporting a red mark on his face shaped suspiciously like a hand. He turned to the animalistic chuunin supporting him and smiled sluggishly.

"Aren't lemurs just fascinating, Ki-chan?"

"Aren't you just drunk of your ass, Naru?" The blond was quiet for a moment with a perplexed expression plastered across his youthful features. Inner Kiba squealed at the blatant cuteness.

"You may be right. But lemurs! Did you know they don't taste of peanut butter and pickles? That is, unless that floaty green rabbit was lying to me..." He trailed off. Kiba ignored the blonde's ramblings in favor of concentrating on walking strait and trying to remember where Naruto's apartment was. The Uzumaki wasn't the only one who'd had a few drinks, for even someone as awesome as Kiba needed a little confidence boost. Well, it was now or never.

"Hey, Naruto-" but Kiba halted his speech as they reached his crush's front door. Naruto took his arm from around his friend's neck to retrieve his keys, both of them missing the warmth and contact.

The apartment was pitch black inside as the two entered slowly. Kiba grit his teeth. Something felt wrong and awkward about this situation. He turned to his friend and was suddenly shoved against the wall. The ninja in him expected and attack, but what he got instead was a pair of warm, slightly chapped lips pressed up against his own. A nibble on his lower lip prompted him to open his mouth. Two tongues fought for dominance, both boys' saliva mixing with the passion of the kiss. It was sloppy and awkward, what with the amount of alcohol in both of their systems, but it was pleasurable nonetheless. Kiba moaned and looked down at the shorter male, who had moved his attention down to the brunette's neck.

"Na-"

"Quiet." Kiba complied willingly and slowly lost himself to the haze of need, disbelief, and booze.

* * *

Naruto groaned as his eternal enemy pierced his retinas even through his eyelids. 'Damn you, sunlight,' the teen mentally groaned. He tried to sit up to get himself some aspirin, but found he was unable to move due a pair of arms around his waist. So then he tried to slip out of the other persons grasp. This time he was arrested by an intense pain in his lower regions. The person stretched out on the couch behind him snuggled closer into his back, bringing the blonde's focus to the mysterious individual. He turned his head slowly and caught a glimpse of brown hair and red tattoos. The only thought running through his head at that point was 'oh, fuck.' Which apparently, was exactly what happened last night, judging by the stabbing pain in his anus.

The blue-eyed shinobi began to sweat. How would Kiba take this? He'd probably accuse Naruto of taking advantage of him and avoid him forever, or try to forget it ever happened, both of which would kill Naruto inside. Without him noticing, he began to sob uncontrollably.

Kiba awoke to the sound of crying and unconsciously pulled the distraught individual closer. The sound seemed both familiar and not, like he knew the person in his arms but had never heard them cry. The sound cut off as soon as his arms tightened around the apparently male person's waist. It was at that point he noticed that both he and the man in his arms were naked. Shit. How the hell was Kiba supposed get out of this situation without hurting this guy anymore? And he had to find out what happened to Naruto. 'That's it. I'm just going to apologize and leave.' Kiba sighed. It felt like he was betraying both his one-night-stand and his long-time love, Naruto.

The brunette cracked open an eyelid and was confronted with a shock of bright yellow hair. The only people Kiba knew with hair that blond were that crazy bastard Deidara and his secret beloved.

"Naruto!" He screamed, while shuffling backwards and falling off the couch in the process. The blond stayed facing away, his head hung in resignation. Kiba got up off the floor and walked over to the still sniffling teen.

"Naruto? Listen, I am so sorry." Naruto choked out an even harder sob. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have ta-"

"Oh, yeah? Well if you regret it so much, why don't you just leave!" Kiba stared in shock at the look of betrayal on Naruto's face. He looked down.

"Because I care about you. I hurt you and I want to make up for that. You're too important for me to lose."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but Kiba leaned in and captured his lips, mirroring the blonde's actions from the previous night.

"And I'm sorry." Kiba stood and reached for his clothes, but a hand latched onto his wrist. He glanced down at his friend and saw new tears in his azure eyes. The only difference was the tentative smile gracing his features, giving him a conflicted beauty. He tugged Kiba down to reconnect their lips, and it was so much better that the sloppy, drunken kisses they had shared last night.

"I love you, stupid mutt."

"I love you too, you sly fox."

**DN- Sigh, I love these two**

**F- Yeah, yeah. Buzz off, deranged yaoi fangirl**

**DN- You make it sound like a bad thing. Anyway, please review…?**


End file.
